


Echoes of A Lost World

by NobleD93



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Recovered Memories, Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleD93/pseuds/NobleD93
Summary: Nicole Trevelyan had experienced amnesia before. Recently, she's slowly getting them back, finding that she may not have been born in Thedas.*“Actually, they have a weapon that the Hessarian described as an object that creates a small explosion before it spits out metal,” Leliana paused. “They say that the strange visitors called it a––”“A gun.” I softly said, audible enough for them to hear. “They called it a gun…”





	1. Songs To Remember

.

.

.

I dreamt of cities with buildings that would scrape the sky above; of moving carriages without horses; of people walking on designated lines when the light turns white for them; of little rectangular machines that light up and show everything you need to see; of superfluous lights that would make the city a living candle at night; and so much more that I could barely keep up.

And all of them would seem so familiar to me as if I had lived a very different life. This nostalgic, melancholic feeling remind me of only one song to play. A song that I could almost remember…

My fingers strum the strings of Maryden’s lute…

“Dancing bears…Painted wings… Things I almost remember. And a song… someone sings… Once upon a December…” I paused, getting the feel of the words upon my lips. It felt like I sang this so many times as a young girl but I had no recollection of it.

“Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully… Across…my memory…!” The strumming was a bit harder, resounding the music that I’ve noticed had lured a crowd in the tavern. I would be embarrassed to have this many people watch me sing, but the song had captivated me as it did to them.

“Far away, long ago…! Glowing dim as an ember… Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember…” I slowed down, recalling the tale––moving pictures of a girl dancing as she would slow down to bow before a figure. “…And a song someone sings…!”

“…Once upon a December…” I hit the high note with no difficulties, and when I stopped, the crowd that had been silenced immediately applauded.

Maryden wiped a tear as I handed the lute back to her carefully.

“Thank you, I haven’t played in so long, I was afraid it might be terrible,” I confessed. I hadn’t really played a lute before, not that I recall I could, but obviously I had. This was confusing, but no need to cause concern.

The bard shook her head at me. “No, no. Thank you, Inquisitor. I’ve never heard such a song before and it was so… whimsical..! Please, you must teach me the song. If you have the time.”

“Of course, I will!” I promised her. It made me happy that she liked it, and the rest of the tavern patrons did as well.

“How long ago since you last play the flute, Petals?” I glanced down to face a smiling Varric, and two others behind him: Dorian and Solas, surprisingly.

“I… can’t recall really… Ten years ago? Twelve? It feels so long ago,” I admitted to them in truth.

Dorian gaped at me, disbelieving. “That’s not possible. You would have at least missed a note or two. Still, I must say, I never knew you could play nor did I know that you could sing so brilliantly! Tell me! What other songs do you know? And could you play more?”

“Oh gosh, I don’t know…” I cringed a bit as I try to remember any other songs. “There aren’t any songs coming into my mind yet…”

“And yet this one did,” Solas pointed out. “You’ve lost some of your memories right after the incident of the Conclave, but you never worried because you had told me before that you had amnesia before.”

I blinked. “Oh, I did tell you that… I think I was seventeen… or sixteen? I recall nothing really before the Trevelyans adopted me.”

“Dear Maker, you make it sound like that was years ago. How old are you?” Dorian pressed and I just had to shove his shoulder playfully. “Dorian, so rude! But I’m only 27, so the last time I played must have been over a decade.”

Dorian looked at me up and down. “Hmm… Then how do you look so young? You look like nobility that you do, but you also have the kind personality of a common worker. It just doesn’t seem fair.”

I only laughed at his jealous claim while Solas attempted to continue his previous point. “As I was saying, you seem to have memory problems and yet this one came back for you. Did you happen to have seen something that reminded you of the song?”

My mouth opened to answer but nothing came out before I close it, thinking…

The dreams came into my mind. Such strange dreams of flying machines, long stretched roads paved with flat stone, and giant metal ships that can direct itself without the need of wind. A rectangular box showing moving pictures as if life was living within it.

“Petals? Cat got your tongue?” Varric asked, interrupting my thoughts.

“I… I suppose, but the dreams are too strange for me to describe,” I confessed. There was no way for me to describe it in order for them to understand, especially when these are images that Thedas had never seen before. Also, these were images that _I’ve_ never seen before…or more like these were memories I’ve forgotten, but I hadn’t known that yet.

“Well, I hope you don’t ever forget about us!” Dorian cut in after taking a sip from his drink. “Your ‘Cully-Wully’ would be devastated.”

“Don’t copy Sera!” I chided him in a playful way. I know he was only teasing me. My interests then turned to Solas who was just starting to drink.

“Anyhow, I am surprised to see you here, Solas,” I changed the topic all together. “You don’t usually come here often.”

“I don’t, and when I almost declined Varric’s offer for a drink, there was someone shouting of the Herald playing a song.” The elf explained himself. “I came here to sate my curiosity.”

“Was it sated?”

“Oh definitely.”

I smiled at him, shaking my head as I resumed to drinking my wine. The rest of the night we drank––well Dorian and Varric drank while Solas and I managed our drinks moderately. With Bull and the Chargers joining in, the Herald’s Rest got rowdy, and I was getting tired. So, I head up the stairs on the third floor, passing by Cole after greeting him, and made my way over to the Commander’s office.

Before I opened the door, it opened itself and Cullen bumped right into me, knocking me back, but he caught me just in time.

“Maker, Nicole! I’m so sorry, I-”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t–-”

We stopped, since we were both apologizing, and then we ended up laughing in the end.

“No harm done,” I told him. “Work is over now?”

“I might have fallen asleep. I’m sorry I missed it,” He began to say, and I tilted my head, confused. “Missed what?”

“I––Well–the umm… The recruits mentioned that you were singing in the tavern, and it was… beautiful. I missed that.” Cullen said to her. “…and if there’s ever an opportunity, I would love to hear you. That is if you don’t mind.”

My heart swelled at that, and I only smiled warmly at him, looking up at him with lovey-dovey eyes. Reaching out, taking his hands, I pulled him into the center for more room.

“Do you know how to _slow dance_ , Commander?” I asked him.

“Slow dance…?” Confused by the term, and I blinked at that. That is… strange.

“Oh I meant waltz, just… at a slower pace,” I told him and he complied, a bit nervously I noted.

We started to dance, a bit, step by step. I started to recall another song as romantic as this was. I closed my eyes trying to remember.

I could feel Cullen smiling at me. “Do you naturally dance without song?” He teased, but what I did next caught him off guard.

I started to sing.

“When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind… He broke his own heart, and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it… And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget…”

My eyes opened, fluttering to meet with Cullen who was stunned. “And that was the day that I promised…I'd never sing of love…If it does not exist, but darlin'… _You._ Are. The only exception. _You._ Are. The only exception. _You._ Are. The only exception….”

“You are… the only exception…”

As soon as I finished, I felt soft lips upon mine, kissing me sweetly. Cullen had kissed me. I had ‘wooed’ him as any guy would have said.

He parted back and whispered, “Thank you…”

“Um nga…” I think my tongue stopped working and he chuckled, teasing, “Use words, Inquisitor.”

I only blushed and giggled before clearing my throat to speak, “You’re welcome…”

He leaned into kiss me once more, and I hoped–––I really hoped that more of my memories will return so I can share more of it.

.

.

.


	2. Coach Bag...?

.

.

.

I dreamt of a small home, contained in just one floor with two bedrooms, one bathroom to share, a small kitchen, and a living-dining room. It was small and quaint––expensive for such a small room, but my mother somehow managed. Mother…

She loved the little balcony of the flat apartment. She converted it into a little garden, watering them daily and taking care of them whenever she had spare time.

Mother would stride life day by day one step at a time.

I strummed the strings of the lute, “Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting…! Right there where you left it, lying upside down…”

The Dalish children had gathered around me in awe as I had their rapt attention. Like my people at Skyhold, they’ve never heard of such music.

“When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded…! The underside is lighter when you turn it around. Everything stays…! Right where you left it, everything stays…! But it still changes… Ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways… when everything stays…”

I strummed the last strings and they started to clap. One of the children said, “I didn’t know shems can sing!”

“Da’len! That was rude,” The Keeper Hawen scolded the child. “I’m sorry about that Inquisitor the children are still learning.”

I only giggled. “I understand that children will say just about anything to speak their minds.”

He sighed. “Is that not the truth?”

I left him, returning to my companions. Cassandra was talking with a scout who had just arrived while I was playing the music. It’s likely they didn’t want to disturb me playing music for children.

“You’re good with kids,” Varric noted.

I shook my head, waving him off. “Oh, no, no, no, I’m horrible with children.”

“Is that why you have them eating of the palm of your hands as they beg for more music?” Dorian asked. “Darling, you were great with them, and you helped pass the time. We’re all rested and ready to go.”

“Inquisitor,” Cassandra called and she gestured with a nod for me to come over.

I complied, heading over to her and with the scout. “Is there something wrong?”

“The other scouts have discovered something, and we marked it here on the map. We’re not sure what it is, but we can’t get close enough with the rift in the way,” the scout explained.

“Then, report back to Scout Harding that we’ll handle it,” I told her.

“Yes, Your Worship!” I was slowly getting desensitized by being called that. Still, I actually prefer the title ‘Inquisitor’ more than Herald or Your Worship.

.

.

.

We were on our way since we’ve accomplished gathering favors from the Dalish. We now have them as allies on these plains. We travelled the paved road, leading down southeast into another elven ruin. There were many of these ruins, perhaps I should have brought Solas along but then he wouldn’t have liked the Dalish.

We neared the entrance of broken pillars and I could already see the rift and its storm, letting more demons out. Luckily, there were only at least five on the stone floors.

Dorian surprised them with a storm lightning attack, critically injuring three of them at once. Afterwards, Cassandra charged in and hacked the first demon she could reach. Varric shot the farthest demon, one of the two that didn’t get hit by lightning. And I went around, being the rogue, to hide and sneak. I could never be silent as Cole is nor could I be as nimble as Sera is, but I was determinedly efficient.

I aim for one stab wound equals immediate death.

It didn’t take long to defeat all the demons and for me to finally close the rift. To me, this was starting to feel like training, or a game…

Until it wasn’t anymore.

“Inquisitor! You might want to take a look at this,” Dorian called, catching everyone’s attention as we head over to him where he was standing next to fallen debris of a tower.

Then I halted when I saw two people: bloody, broken, and dead.

“Poor sods. What possessed them to even get close to the rift?” Dorian had questioned, shaking his head.

Varric momentarily shared the sentiment before taking a step closer, examining the corpses. “Who are they anyway? Their outfits are… unordinary. I’ve never seen material like that before.”

“They don’t look like Orlesian clothing…” Cassandra noted. “Nor any other culture fashion I would recognize. Is it Tevinter?”

Dorian laughed shortly. “Hahaha! No. Not even the soporati would wear something so….tasteless? I mean…the skirt hardly covers her legs.”

Jeans. Black miniskirt.

“Petals, are you okay there?” Varric spoke with concern in his voice. “You’re looking a little pale.”

I tried to speak, but nothing was coming out. I was breathing deeply and choking at the same time, if that were even possible, as forgotten memories began to resurface. The Levi jeans, the black mini skirt, the university school spirit shirt, and the rubber shoes…The coach bag next to the girl.

I saw Cass’ eyes widening, “Inquisitor!”

“Darling, what’s wrong? Breathe...!” Dorian began as he grabbed me, but I could barely feel his hands on my shoulders as I was starting to see black spots in my vision. Memories. Overwhelming and confusing memories flashed in front of my eyes as the worried and feared looks of Dorian, Cass, and Varric disappeared while a scene played out before me of three familiar faces. They were in a plaza of an empty outdoor shopping center.

> “ _I can’t believe we’re doing this._ ”
> 
> “ _Come on! Hide and seek before the Spectrum opens? There’s nobody around, and there’ll be, like, twenty of us soon._ ”
> 
> “ _It’s friggin’ 9 in the morning, I can’t believe I agreed to this. We’ve no life, people._ ”

“NICOLE!”

I heard Dorian shout one last time before I passed out––overwhelmed, shocked, and miserable.

.

.

.


	3. Questioning Who I Am

.

.

.

The waft of stew filled the air and the ceaseless chatter finally woke me from my unexpected faint. I didn’t have dreams this time unless the dead corpses we encountered was the dream, though I highly doubt it. I found myself in a tent with my belongings and Cass’s in sight. They were all probably outside around the campfire, waiting for me to wake.

Slowly, I got out of the cot and made myself presentable before leaving through the flap of the tent.

The chatter stopped and all eyes turned to me with concerns. I only smiled a bit, waving at them before Varric gestured me to come over.

“Hey, Petals. Wants some stew?” He asked.

“Is it edible?” I cringed a tiny bit as I went over to join them; Cassandra scooted down a bit to let me sit.

“As edible as it can be,” He answered, and I thanked them before I poured myself a bowl.

“Inquisitor, how are you feeling?” Cassandra asked first. She was absolutely like a big sister to me, especially when we’re in her room, reading books.

“…Better… those people,” I began but Varric cut me off and said, “They’re wrapped up and ready for burial, but we wanted to wait for you. Did you know those people?”

“I… They looked familiar–––the outfits they wore were familiar and I was reminded by something else,” I answered honestly.

“We found these with them,” Dorian said as he brought out a satchel. Cassandra threw a disapproving look, “She can look through it after she’s eaten properly.”

“No, I want to see it,” I responded eagerly, setting my bowl down and reaching out for a satchel. He threw an apologetic look to the Seeker whilst he handed me the satchel. I ignored Cass’s look thrown at me as I opened it up. Inside were the belongings I’ve seen that they’ve worn: Seiko watch, coach bag, some jewelry, keys…

I took the watch and placed it around my wrist to which I got more suspicious looks thrown, but I ignored them. I rummaged through and inside the coach bag there was a black rectangular device. It looked so familiar, but at the same time, it wouldn’t look like this, would it?

Holding the device, I inspected longer than the other items in the bag until Cass voiced out. “What is it?” She asked out of curiosity.

“…A… _phone_ …?” I managed out.

“ _Phone?_ ” Cass tried out the odd word. How did _I_ know that word?

Dorian had gotten off his seat, standing close to me and watching what I was doing while I flipped the tiny machine around until my thumb pressed and hold a button. I waited a few seconds before the screen lit up, forcing the altus to step back.

“Kaffas… It’s glowing! How peculiar…” Dorian said in awe as the other two became more curious, leaning over to look at this phone whose screen was glowing and showing letters: ‘Samsung Galaxy S6.’ “…What did you do? And what does it say? Are those Tevinter letters?”

I blinked, looking at up at him. “You can’t read it? It said Samsung Galaxy S6…”

He looked at me surprised. “ _You_ can read it?”

I paused at that. I guess I could read it…

I didn’t responded to that as my eyes darted back to the screen that started to show a locked screen, saying that I needed to swipe to unlock the phone. As if I knew what I was doing, I placed my finger on the screen and flicked it up. The phone unlocked itself, showing many icons with words underneath them.

However, before I could even explore these icons, the menu popped up, telling me that the phone had only 1% battery. A second after, it shut down, showing only a black screen.

I lowered the phone, feeling dreadful disappointment.

“What happened?” Varric asked, breaking the silence.

“It’s… out of battery…”

“What is a _battery_ and how do you seem to know that?” Dorian asked and I turned to him before looking at the others. They too were staring at me, waiting for an answer or an explanation.

I only glanced back down at the phone, sighing as my head was starting to hurt. It felt like I’ve forgotten something… something every important but the memories won’t come to me.

I responded with, “I don’t know…”

.

.

.

> _Dear Mother,_
> 
> _This is the first I’ve written to you for a long while, haven’t I? I’m sorry. Things were busy here in Skyhold, and I finally have a moment to reflect._
> 
> _The fight against Corpyheus is ever progressing, but that is not the only thing I’m worried about. Lately, I’ve been getting strange dreams. Dreams that are not from here–––that suggests I’m not from here._
> 
> _If you could, do you mind sending me whatever belongings I had when you first found me?_
> 
> _With love,_
> 
> _Nicole_

I stopped writing. It was short, but I felt like it should be this short? Like an e–mail… Where do I get these words? Sighing, I placed the letter in an envelope and encased it with my candle wax before handing it to a servant to deliver it to Leliana.

There was a knock on my door, I called out, “Come in!”

I stood up my seat to see who it was, and I was elated to see that it was Cullen coming up from the stairs with that signature grin of his. Rarely does he ever come up to see me, and we also had a council meeting just a couple of hours ago.

“Cullen. Did you need something?” I asked him as he approached me a bit hesitantly. He reached to scratch the back of his head––a nervous tick he had.

“I wanted to know if you were doing alright,” he said, catching me a bit off guard.

I blinked. “I’m… alright. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, the report from your venture in the Exalted Plains mentioned that you had passed out.” He answered, lowering his head down a bit. “I know you just came back yesterday, and I’m truly sorry I hadn’t ask sooner, I just read the report today. It must have gotten lost––”

“Cullen, Cullen, it’s fine. I’m alright,” I assured him, reaching out to take his hands. I found it adorable that he cared this much and how he felt a little ashamed for not knowing sooner. It affirmed how much he did care, and I couldn’t help but lean in and place a kiss on his cheek.

He was surprised by my affection, but his nervousness went away and the worry turned into a saucy grin. “…So you’re really okay? What happened that day?”

I hesitated. “Uhmm… You’ve read it, yes? We found two corpses, and they were….wearing strange outfits. It…triggered something.”

“Triggered what?” There was concern in his eyes as he pulled me closer, making it hard for me to focus. Maker, his arms were big and strong.

“…Memories. They looked so familiar as if I had seen them before,” I explained to him, pulling away a bit as I showed him the watch I took and placed around my wrist now. “You see this…?”

“I… Maker what is it?” Cullen asked, looking closer. “How is it moving?”

“It’s… I know it’s a watch. I don’t know how I know that, but see this long stem here tells the minute of the hour while this short one tells the hour. This moving––this stem that’s ticking? It’s the measure of seconds passing…” I struggled over the explanation a bit. “…This watch tells time, and right now I adjusted it to three in the afternoon.”

“How do you know it’s three in the afternoon?” He asked again, quite curious of the small device.

“It’s complicating… I don’t know how it works, but I just set the time…” I trailed off a moment, tracing the watch a bit. “…It worries me… that I even know how this thing works, and yet I don’t remember any of it.”

“Don’t worry about it too much,” he said to me as he pulled me in again to give comfort. “You’ll figure it out… we’ll figure it out.”

I breathe in and out before relaxing into his arms. “Yes…. Thank you.”

I will find out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Inquisitor, may I inquire a privy question?”

“Sure, Josie.”

“Were you… adopted?”

The question gave Leliana, Cullen, Cassandra, and including me a pause as I looked up surprised at the ambassador.

She seemed to notice that it may have been a mistake to bring it up. “My apologies if that sounded abrupt and rude, but… there were rumors circulating, and I wanted to know the truth from you rather than believing in hoaxes.”

Now they were all looking at me for confirmation.

I hesitated. “…I… Well, no one is supposed to know. Mother said to never tell anyone, but since it’s with you all, then… Yes. I was adopted.”

They were surprised and Leliana asked, “How long ago?”

“Over a decade, when I was still fifteen…or sixteen? I am guessing. My exact age is still uncertain with the discrepancy of 1 more or less year.” I explained to them.

“You don’t know?” Cullen asked, still sounding surprised.

Now I was getting a bit nervous with all their questioning. “Well… I can’t remember. See… The Trevelyans found me wondering the woods. I didn’t know anything except only my name… They graciously let me stay with them, and I suppose they like me so much that they adopted me. I now have three brothers and a sister that I never knew I had–––not that I could remember…”

“So you don’t know where you came from?” Leliana questioned even more.

“Not that I can remember, no. The Free Marches are all I’ve ever known…” I told her.

“…There have been rumors, Inquisitor,” she began to say. “And it’s been happening too often than not. There are people from strange faraway lands, appearing across Thedas with clothing so unordinary and objects that have not been invented. Like that ‘watch’ you are wearing.”

I tentatively touched the stolen watch. “It’s… familiar to me… Do you think…?”

“Do I think that these strange people might be from the faraway land you might have come from?” Leliana finished my question. “Perhaps. There is only one way to find out. We’ve gotten word from the scouts that there are a small group of unordinary people hiding in the Storm Coast. They have somehow cleared out the Red Templars inside an old Dwarven ruin. The Hessarian tried communicating with them, but the group only threatened them to leave or they would ‘shoot’.”

“Shoot?” Cullen asked. “Arrows, correct?”

“Actually, they have a weapon that the Hessarian described as an object that creates a small explosion before it spits out metal,” Leliana paused. “They say that the strange visitors called it a––”

“A _gun_.” I softly said, audible enough for them to hear. “They called it a gun…”

Leliana furrowed her brows at that before nodding. “They say it is dangerous. That it can––”

“It can cause someone’s head to explode…” I once again cut in and finished the sentence. “Instant death.” I added.

Cullen breathe out, “Maker… You know it, Inquisitor?”

“Sigh… I don’t know how I know it! All I know that it’s dangerous!” I raised my voice a bit, feeling a little stressed and frazzled. How did I know this? Why can’t I remember? How do I know what a gun is and what it does?

Why am I so afraid of it?

“Inquisitor.” Leliana spoke and I was startled a bit, looking up at her. “Perhaps the answers you seek is there… but I pray for you to be careful.”

“…I want to go as soon as possible. Dawn. Tomorrow.” I insisted before turning to the Seeker. “Cassandra, will you come with me?”

Cassandra nodded her head. “I’ll go with you.”

“Thank you.” Then I would need to ask Cole and Solas to come.

When the meeting was over, I hurriedly left but Cullen followed after me quickly, stopping me in the broken hallway. “Inquisitor! Wait!”

I turned back around to face him and he reached out taking my hands. “Look… whatever happens tomorrow, be careful… and if you ever need someone to talk to, know that I’m here.” He said to me, looking deeply into my eyes as if to make sure that I would remember.

Red burned by cheeks but I nodded, feeling… happy. “Yes… Thank you, Cullen.”

.

.

.

  


End file.
